


Cosset

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [364]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Everyone tries to counteract Gibbs temper to keep Tony happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/30/2000 for the word [cosset](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/30/cosset).
> 
> cosset  
> To treat as a pet; to treat with excessive indulgence; to pamper.  
> A pet, especially a pet lamb.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #082 Crush.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Cosset

Tony’s always had a crush on Gibbs. His undercover skills allowed him to easily hide it from everyone, so no one realized that the reason he behaved so much like a loyal Saint Bernard had everything to do with his crush. Sure, Gibbs was also the first law enforcement officer that Tony had truly trusted to actually behave morally after his experience with Danny and that had a lot to do with it as well, but the truth was the crush made him a lot more loyal than that basic trust regardless of the fact that the trust is what allowed his crush to be born.

No one realized about his crush though and Tony wasn’t about to inform them. He loved the little trinkets that ended up on his desk as bribes to keep him from leaving. Vance’s secretary regularly made sure to drop something small on his desk every week. Fornell would often leave something whenever he visited to try and convince Tony away. The other NCIS team leads would occasionally leave snacks or other items on his desk as well. 

Sometimes Tony felt cosseted with all the gifts and treats and other pamperings that the people in the know did to make sure Tony never felt the need to leave Gibbs team as he was the only one who managed to stabilize Gibbs team, so that Gibbs wasn’t enforced on everyone else. Most of the time though, Tony just enjoyed the perks of his job. He loved being himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
